Grumuush
Character Background Ullnuuk Tribe Grumuush was born into the Ullnuuk tribe, led by Daria the warrior-queen. The tribe's philosphy was that since the men have greater physical capabilities (in the case of goliaths, the advantage men had was only marginal) they should be the hunters and laborers while women tend to politics and strategy. Aristocracy and nobility handle both worlds. Ullnuuk share living space with a clan of Stonehand dwarves, who were stricken with plague centuries ago. They sought out the help of goliaths for protection as they rebuild their population and their culture. The Ullnuuk joined their underground city, Sturlus, and became a close ally with Stonehand dwarves. The Dwarves taught the Goliaths how to fight properly, who became leathal by the steady hand of their instructors who facilitated their rise to true strength, and Goliaths taught the use of plants and animals as traps, poisons, cures, and companions in a more primal form of combat. Early Life Grumuush was the protege of a dwarven weaponsmith named Brimir, who instructed the youth in the art of battle. Grumuush grew up with a full sized warhammer, but it wasn't until he was 15 that he could ever wield it to any benefit. Brimir taught him anatomy of many creatures, and Grumuush studied their weaknesses. In goliath culture, death is as familiar as life. When Grumuush took his first life, a bear, he and his family were the center of a coming of age ceremony, during which Grumuush skinned the bear and wore his face like a mask. He enjoyed the recognition he recieved from a successful kill. This is when he earned his patron deity, Kord--God of Strength. Unlike most who hold stock in the gods, instead of reverence, goliaths admonish them. Grumuush's goal in life was to take Kord's life and throne. For years Grumuush studied Kord's philosophy and trained himself for his plans to dethrone Kord. Some have told him that his name is of cosmic importance, but he is unaware of any significance. Captivity One night, an enormous band of Giants raided Sturlus, and murdered the dwarven population and many goliaths, keeping the ones they could for slavery, including Grumuush. From ages 19 through 26 Grumuush served the Blacktooth Giants through menial labor. Their leader, however, was not a giant, but some dark figure, only witnessed by glimpses from the glow from the blue crystal it carries. With the crystal, the Blacktooth are subordinate to the orders of one, possibly otherwise unremarkable, figure. By chance, angered earth gods shook the land with a force that separated enough rock from the mountain to envelop the Blacktooth camp. In the chaos, Grumuush was able to escape, as many others were, but he was alone. He saw the black figure escape the camp with the crystal, but wasn't swift enough to catch up. Grumuush sees magic as something worthy of hatred because of his captor. Unable to return to an empty Sturlus, Grumuush seeks to gain honor for the dying Ullnuuk name. Meeting the Party Grumuush was hired into The Shards of Khaios by Quebesenuef for a share of the treasure they earned. He thought the company would get him out of the depression that controlled him. Quickly, he became satisfied with the camaraderie and the justice that the company sought. His overall goals are selfish, however. He seeks to slay giants and the mysterious crystal-wielder, defeat Kord in combat, and return the Ulnuuk tribe to its former glory. Since his entry, his opinion of magic has improved. His opinion on religion has not. He obsessively ransacks holy regalia, altars, and locations of worship. He tends to not have a strong opinion of the details of missions, since he sees obstacles as a challenge where the reward is strength and a seasoned mind. Appearance Trivia